SNK One Shots
by PunkTato
Summary: iPod Shuffle One Shots. Ship is in the Chapter name. This is the result of a 32 hour car trip, so it's not the best.
1. Ymir x Krista

**Can't Help Falling in Love-Elvis**

Slow dancing at their wedding, Christa looked up at her bride. They had picked out the cheesiest possible wedding song, but they both knew that it was the only way to go. As they swayed to the music with everyone watching, Ymir's usually-serious face melted into a soft smile. Their eyes met for a second, and hearts melted at the cheesy moment.

"I love you," Christa squeaked, "I really love you Ymir," Her bright eyes filled with adoration and love, as well as small happy-tears.

"Well I hope so! You just married me," Ymir replied, shaking her head and keeping to her usual self. "But I love you too," She added, leaning down to kiss her bride on the cheek. "You look beautiful in that dress,"

"Thank you," Christa blushed and looked down. Her dress was very flattering, accenting her small waist and frame with a strapless, sweetheart neckline, and lots of small ruffles. Her skin seemed to glow against the pure white of the dress, and no one could deny her beauty. She looked like Cinderella—straight out of a fairy tale

Ymir, on the other hand, had a simple black tux, with accents to match Christa's aqua eyes. Her hair was up in its usual way, with pieces coming loose. Her smile looked almost out of character on her freckled face, but she couldn't help it. Christa had always made her smile.

The song ended and people cheered, sweetly on looking the newly-wed couple as they sat together at their table. A more upbeat song started and people filled the dance floor, but the pair stayed put for now.

"Ymir? Do you remember when you proposed?" The short blonde asked, leaning into her wife's arm.

"Yes; when you came over, and I made you dinner…," She started slowly, wondering why Christa had asked.

"No, the first time,"

The taller girl looked down, confused. "What are you talking about, Chris?" she smiled a little, "The first time?"

"When we were about to fight—when the titans got in… You said that if we got out that you would marry me," She clarified quietly, smiling down at her feet. "I'm glad you kept your promise," She blushed.

"You know what, Chris?"

"Hm?" The girl lifted her gaze for a second,

"I am too,"

And with that, she lifted Christa's face to hers and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.


	2. Jean x Marco

**The Night before—Carrie Underwood**

The night sky was deeper blue than usual, and the tiny pin-pricks of stars were glowing brighter. The half-moon shined, reflecting off the face of a boy, who was sitting atop the roof of a small, modest farmhouse.

"Can I join you?" A gruff voice asked from the window. The boy, Marco, looked back and nodded. Carefully, Jean stepped out onto the roof, taking his flannel shirt off and placing it on Marco's shoulders. He sat behind him and pulled him into a tight, loving hug, feeling Marc's body relax.

"I don't want this night to end," Marco whispered.

"I know, Babe. I know,"

"Why does it have to end?" He asked, but there was no answer.

The stay like that for a while, softly holding each other, both trying not to cry. Marco crumbles first, allowing a single tear to roll of his cheek, and onto his boyfriend's arm.

"Come on, Baby, let's get out of here," Jean prompts, getting to his feet and extending a hand to Marco. It had been three years since they had met, but neither of them wanted it to end. Both felt like it had just started.

They got into Jean's car and drove around, not going anywhere in particular. They passed the restaurant, where they had their first date, the park, where they had their first kiss, and all the other places around town that belonged to them. Marco found himself wondering if they would ever share moments like those again.

"It's not fair," Jean murmurs, "I just found you. I can't leave now,"

Marco nodded and leaned over, softly kissing him on the cheek. Jean would be going to New York tomorrow to start work for his dad's company, and Marco would be forced to stay here and look after the farm. They both had known this day would come eventually, but neither of them had realized it would be so soon.

"I'll miss you," The freckled boy said softly.

"I'll miss you too,"


	3. Jean x Marco (2)

**You're Not Sorry—Taylor Swift**

It was a Friday night, and Jean and Marco were in the latter's car, undressing each other. This was how every Friday night went. They would drive to a secluded spot and make out in Marco's car, but it was starting to get one sided….

"Jean," Marco pulled away for a fraction of a second before being pulled back in. He let it happen, but tried again, "Jean, wait,"

Jean stopped, almost annoyed that the freckled boy had stopped him again, "What?"

"This… It's not working," he whispered sadly. "It's never going to work,"

"Fuck, Marc, what do you want? I told you I was sorry," Jean half-whined.

"You think it's that easy? Jean, you… You ruined everything! I forgave you the first time, and I shouldn't have. You didn't mean it. If you were sorry, you would have stopped. I forgave you again and again, but you never meant it," The small boy cried, his face turning a light shade of red.

"But, Marco—"

"No! You can't fix it this time. It's not that easy. I know what you did, and you can't take it back," Marco continued, only half-sure of what he was saying, "You can't fix it with sex this time, Jean. Not when I know that you've given yourself to him," he spat out the last word it tasted vile in his mouth, because he knew it was true. His boyfriend had been unfaithful—and with Eren of all people

"Marc, please, one more chance! I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry,"

"Just stop, Jean. We're through. Get out of my car," He said finally. After staring into Marco's wet eyes for half a minute, Jean gathered his things and left. Marco got back into the driver's seat and drove home. He knew he should be happy—that all the pain Jean had caused would be gone—but half of him just wanted to cry. This was the end.


	4. Reiner x Bertoldt

**As Long As You're Mine—Wicked**

Berthold lied in Reiner's arms, taking in everything he was feeling. It was magical, being with him—in every way. He had always watched him move in on Annie, and he'd worried—so deeply—that Reiner would never see him that way. Now, though, it was real. What Berthold could only dream had come true. Even if it was only for now, he was Reiner's, and Reiner was his.

He looked up at the stern-faced blond, kissing him fiercely and passionately while he could. He felt Reiner's hold tighten a little, and he smiled, knowing that this was real. Nothing mattered but this moment, no one mattered but them. For this moment they were together, and that was all either of them needed. Still, Berthold wanted to know… He had to make sure…

"Reiner? Can I… Can I ask you something?" he piped up

"Mm?" he mumbled, looking into the brunet's eyes.

"Do you love me? Or is this… something else?" He asked, his voice quivering a little.

"Bert…" He paused and smiled, "Of course I love you,"


	5. Jean x Marco (3)

**I Just Can't Live a Lie—Carrie Underwood**

"Jean…" Marco gasped in disbelief. "Do you… Do you really think…?" He shook his head softly, and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Wait, Marc, I… I didn't mean it," He jumped in, trying to apologize to his boyfriend. "You know you're amazing. I think you're amazin—"

"Then why would you say that? This is… You can't apologize anymore," He half-shouted. "I… I think we're done, Jean," He said slowly, "This is it,"

"Marco, wait,"  
>"No, you wait. It's all you lately. I'm always having to wait for you, forgive you—forget it Jean," He cried, tears streaming down his freckled face. "We… This isn't going to work," With that, he turned and walked out the door.<p>

He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but he knew he had to get out of there. He walked to a nearby park, and sat on a bench by the pond. There, he let himself come undone. He put his head in his hands and sobbed, halfway wishing he hadn't left. But he had to. He had gone on for too long letting Jean treat him this way, and it was over.

Wiping his nose, Marco looked up, glad to see no one was around. He looked down at the bench, noticing the carvings. As cliché as it was, Jean had carved their initials into this bench. Marco sat, remembering everything else Jean had always done. From the flowers to the dates, Jean had always been the greatest thing to ever happen to him—and now it was gone.

As he felt himself starting to cry again, Marco heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Jean, holing a bouquet of roses. "I know I don't deserve it, Marco; but do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me… one last time?" He asked, his voice cracking with almost every word.

This was what he needed. He knew Jean would never let him leave, he knew he didn't want to leave. He loved Jean.

He nodded slowly, and Jean held out his hand, pulling Marco up and into a hug.

"Actually," Jean added, "I have something to ask you,"

"Yes?"

As they pulled away, Jean handed the flowers to Marco and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, black box, and fell to a knee. "Marco Bodt," He started, tears running down his face, "Will you marry me?"

Marco smiled, nodding happily. He felt himself crying, and let out a small "Of course."

Jean slid the ring onto his finger and got to his feet, pulling Marco in for a soft kiss, "I love you,"

"I love you too"


	6. Eren x Levi

**Hopelessly Devoted to You—Grease**

Eren sat in his room, curled in a blanket, where he had been for six days now. Mikasa had tried to come in twice a day, but he had locked the door, and wouldn't let anyone in. He sat in bed, silently crying and calling himself stupid.

Forget it, Eren. You're an idiot. He scolded himself, stop crying like a baby. It wouldn't have worked anyways. He felt himself tear up again at this thought.

He heard someone knock, and groaned, "Go away, Mikasa! I don't wanna talk about it," he whined, but the knocking continued. "Mikasa, seriously, get out!" He yelled. He didn't care if anyone heard, he just wanted Mikasa to leave him alone.

When the knocking persisted, he sighed, getting out of bed for the first time in almost a week. He unlocked the door and opened it, ready to tell Mikasa to beat it.

"Mika—oh…" He stopped short, noticing that the stern-faced girl was not the one at his door, but rather the corporal, Levi.

"Eren, I've been informed that you haven't left your room in six days. You need to take a shower, and get your ass in gear. We don't have the time for such childish behaviour," He directed.

Eren couldn't help it. He didn't mean to, but he fell apart again. It had been a week ago when he had confessed his love to the corporal, and Levi had rolled his eyes. "But you… I can't," he cried, slamming the door and going back to his bed. He didn't bother locking it, but he figured the captain would go away—he was wrong.

"Brat, you're getting up, now." He demanded, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him to the showers. He threw him under a stream of ice water, and waited.

"Levi, please," Eren sobbed, "Don't make me do this…"

"Eren, listen to me. You're going to shower, then you can talk to me. I'll be waiting in my office," He said, turning and walking out the door. There was nothing for Eren to do but what he was told, so he showered. Taking deep breaths, he willed himself to not cry as he cleansed.

When he was done he wrapped himself in a towel and went back to his room. He dressed and sat down, sighing deeply before deciding to face the corporal.

He knocked twice before hearing Levi's deep voice tell him to come in.

He sat across from him, looking at the floor.

"Eren, look at me," He urged, waiting for the boy to obey. "When you… told me you loved me… Do you remember my response?"

"You rolled your eyes… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"Eren," He stopped, getting up. "I rolled my eyes, because you didn't need to say it." He smiled softly, and stood in front of Eren. "I know you love me, I thought it was obvious…"

"Wh-what's obvious, Captain?" He asked, looking into his eyes.

"This," he replied simply, pulling the younger boy into a passionate kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Eren smiled, looking down again,

"Now get your ass to training," He teased lovingly, "Or I'll beat it,"


End file.
